


Wanna be Starting Something/Black Velvet

by stececilia



Series: A/B/O Exorcist Universe [2]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alpha Marcus, Bar fights, Beta Mouse, Drinking, Lawless environment, M/M, Mouse gets flirted with, Name Calling, Omega Tomas, Possessive Behavior, Protective Marcus, Protective Tomas, Tomas is not a push over omega...he's fiesty, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Marcus, Mouse, and Tomas journey on to find Bennett and take a detour to get Tomas some food but in the process getting quite a bit more than they bargained for.





	Wanna be Starting Something/Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Just hold on and how long." 
> 
> Side note: In my A/B/O universe "going alpha" means that basically alphas resort back to basic instincts/needs. Usually shown by baring teeth, emitting different growls/other intimidating sounds, having more strength, and more likely to give into baser instincts.
> 
> Title comes from two songs, "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles and "Wanna be Starting Something" by Michael Jackson.
> 
> *in case this is the first of my stories you are reading, I write my stories/get my ideas from song titles. The story may or may not have anything to with song. I like to challenge myself in that I have to somehow include the song title in the story*
> 
> Okay that's it for me. Enjoy the story! Rated M for some language and fighting.

   "There's a gas station at this next exit." Mouse said looking at the map.

   "I did see the sign you know. I am not blind." Marcus responded in a terse tone.

   "Alright, damn for someone who just got laid and claimed a mate you are grumpy and touchy." Mouse commented folding up the map.

  "Sorry I am hungry, tired, and just overall annoyed."

  "Look I get it but you know the danger we would be in if we lingered around and stopped at places." Mouse reminded him as Marcus let out an exasperated breathe.

  "Yeah I know."

  On their journey to find Bennett in his last known location, one of Mouse's contacts had alerted them that the church had doubled their efforts to find Marcus and Tomas. Apparently one of the alphas that he and Mouse had beaten up had spilled what had happened to an integrated individual who had alerted the church. Therefore that meant that for the past two days the only stopping they did was to change out drivers and grab gas.

  "We really need to find a place to sleep and eat. Tomas needs it more than any of us. You know how much omegas need that stuff after a heat." Marcus commented glancing at a sleeping Tomas.

 "I know Marcus, Tomas is not the first omega I have met."

  "Well you certainly haven't been doing much to help his situation."

  "Look if we had lingered anywhere we would have run the risk of being caught. I rather have Tomas a bit malnourished then captured. I get that your alpha instincts and all want to coddle him but we can't afford that right now." Mouse replied in an annoyed tone when Marcus let out a growl only to stop short when Mouse shot him a look.

   They drove in silence when Marcus entered the exit ramp and drove towards the gas station. They pulled up to a pump as Mouse and Marcus got out leaving Tomas in the cab.

  Mouse stretched and said "Think 30 dollars worth of gas will be good for now?"

  "Yeah sure..." Marcus muttered opening the gas cap.

  "Cool, I'll also grab some food..."

  "No we need to find a place that has real food Mouse. We cannot keep going on empty carbs. Tomas can't. If you want him to be able to use his abilities he needs strength and energy."

  Mouse looked at Marcus and sighing said "Fine! I'll try to find something on the map." Marcus watched Mouse walk off to the gas station store hearing her mutter something about annoying alphas and mated pairs. Marcus just chuckled and leaned against the truck waiting for the pump to activate.

  Tomas slowly opened his eyes feeling something shift in the truck and looking around saw that they were not moving and that Mouse nor Marcus were in the cab with him. Tomas sat up with a panic looking around not recognizing the surroundings and instantly felt something inside scream for his mate. He suddenly heard familiar humming and opened the driver side door scrambled out and towards Marcus. Marcus instantly found himself with an armful of Tomas who was trying to mold himself against him.

  Marcus wrapped his arms around him saying "Hey love what's wrong?"

  "I woke up and you nor Mouse were there. I was scared you left again...that you both did...that I lost my mate..."

  "Hey, hey it's all right. I am not going anywhere. I am yours forever Tomas. Sorry we didn't wake you. We know how much you need the sleep."

  Tomas just nodded burying his face in Marcus' neck saying "It's all right, just glad you are here…that you didn't leave."

  Marcus smiled and kissed the top of his head when he gently pulled back the collar of Tomas' shirt seeing the mating bite. Even though it had occurred two days ago it had already started to scab over and leave the permanent scar that would be noticeable to anyone who tried to have his Tomas.

  Marcus gently touched it as Tomas shivered saying "Marcus...it is still sensitive."

  "Is it now?" Marcus murmured stroking it as Tomas gave a small whimper. Marcus stopped and logged that information away for later use when they were somewhere private and alone. Marcus lifted Tomas' face to his and kissed him gently saying "I love you Tomas."

   Tomas smiled and said "I love you Marcus." they kissed again when suddenly they both jumped apart by the slamming of something on the hood of the truck.

  "When you guys are done being sickeningly sweet I found us a place that we could get some food. It's off the main road and apparently a place where you can go if you don't really want to be found or recognized." Mouse explained looking at the map.

  "Is it legal?" Tomas asked peering at the map as Mouse looked at him with a grin.

  "Legal enough. The gas attendant suggested it."

  "And how do we know he can be trusted? He could be leading us into a trap."

  "I accidentally spilled holy water on him. No sign and honestly he doesn't seem to be the kind to trust church looking fellows." Mouse shared with a shrug.

  "As long as they have warm food that is not from a gas station I don't care." Tomas said clutching his hands to his stomach feeling it growl at the mention of food.

  Mouse smiled saying "Great. We'll get some food then get back on the road."

  "He didn't happen to share a place to sleep that was 'legal enough'." Marcus asked when the pump clicked off.

  Mouse closed the map and said "No but if you insist on us finding some place to sleep I am sure a standard road side motel can work." Marcus nodded as he put the pump back when. "I'll drive. The guy told me where to go." They got into the car as Mouse started it then said "Oh and when we get there remember to say that Mike sent us."

  Tomas looked Mouse with big eyes as Marcus said "Great. Just drive."

   It was around evening when they pulled in front of a building that had seen better days but not as bad as they thought. "Black Velvet? Mouse did you bring us to a strip club?" Tomas exclaimed as Marcus just pinched the bridge of his nose.

  Mouse shrugged saying "That's apparently in another part of it. But the front part is a bar with bar food. A place where no one asks questions and everyone forgets who has come and gone."

  "This is the last time we let you pick the place." Marcus sighed as he got out followed by Tomas.

  Tomas looked at the building and asked "Are we sure this place is up to code?"

  "Come on live a little." Mouse said with a smile nudging Tomas.

  "I would like to but I also don't want to get food poisoning." they walked to the door as Mouse knocked and a window opened on the door.

  "Yeah?"

   "Mike sent us." Mouse said in a soft voice as the window closed and the door opened.

   "Come on in." A burly man with several tattoos and wearing a black best over a white shirt and torn up jeans said with a smile.

   They entered the place seeing it relatively crowded with all kinds of people who were talking, laughing, eating, drinking, and playing either pool or cards. Further back they heard heavy beat music and a black velvet curtain that must lead into the strip club part.

  "Club or bar?" The man asked looking at them.

  "Bar." stated Mouse glancing at Marcus and Tomas who nodded.

  "Shame we got a nice line up tonight. Three girls and two guys. Something for everyone."

  "Thanks mate but uh we are just stopping for a bite to eat." Marcus said with a smile as the man shrugged.

  "Suit yourself. If you change your mind let me know." they walked over to a table in the far end of the bar area where they could still keep an eye on the place and see the exit.

   A woman about Mouse's age walked over saying "Hey there, the name is Marlene. What can I get you to drink?" she handed them menus and pulled out a pad of paper.

  "Whatever you have on tap." Marcus said looking at the menu as Tomas nodded.

  "I will have a water for the moment." the woman nodded and walked off putting more swish in her step, glancing back and winking at Mouse, as Marcus smirked.

  "That's for you love."

  Mouse rolled her eyes saying "As if. She's an omega."

  "You don't like omegas?" Tomas asked looking Mouse confused since she was so caring to him when he was in heat.

  "Not in that way...they get...too needy. I prefer betas. Maybe the alpha here or there."

  "Not all omegas are needy." Tomas said softly looking at his menu feeling both Marcus and Mouse look at him. 

  "I have yet to meet one." Mouse commented eyeing her menu hearing Tomas make a sound.

  "I am not needy!" Mouse just gave him a look as Tomas gave her a different look.

  Marcus sighed and said "Alright pups just order some food. Don't make me have to separate you two." they looked at their menus as the woman returned with their drinks.

  "You ready to order?" they nodded and ordered their food as the woman looked at Mouse.

  "You decided on a drink sugar?"

  "2 shots of whiskey and a beer." 

  The woman smiled saying "My kind of girl. Coming right up."

  Marcus and Tomas looked at her as Mouse said "I need it after dealing with you two the past two days."

  After Marlene returned with the whiskey and beer, they engaged in some small talk but mostly talked about next steps. The food soon arrived as Tomas eagerly ate his chicken sandwich not realizing just how hungry he was.

 "Hey slow down it's not going anywhere." Mouse said as Tomas swallowed the bit he had in his mouth.

 "I am so hungry."

 "Not surprised. All you had since your heat was coffee, water, and gas station snacks. Hardly the meal for an omega after his heat." Marcus commented with distaste eating a fry.

  "I know but I understand why. So now I just need to make up for it." he quickly took one of Mouse's hush puppies and popped it in his mouth before she could stop him.

  "Hey! Hands off." Mouse growled moving her plate closer towards her and popping another one in her mouth watching Tomas who just smiled and ate his sandwich.

  They sat in silence enjoying their meal when Marlene came back saying "How is everything?"

  "Very good thank you." Tomas said with a smile.

  "Good to hear, oh here dear this is for you. From that man at the bar." she set down a tall bluish green drink in front of Tomas as all three looked at the guy who sat at the bar and nodded to Tomas winking.

  They saw that he was a well-built man, wearing biker garb, and a finely cut beard. Tomas and Mouse instantly turned hearing a low yet loud growl coming from Marcus.

  "Marcus no. We are not getting into any bar fights." Mouse said with a warning tone as Tomas nodded.

  "Marcus it's fine. I don't want it. Who knows what he could have done to it."

  Mouse took the drink and sniffed it saying "Well I won't let a drink like this go to waste."

  "Mouse you don't know what he could have put in there. He could be one of the those alphas that tries to drug unknowing omegas and betas."

  "Don't worry dear, I saw the bar tender make it and give it to me." Marlene assured the group as she walked over filling their waters.

  Mouse smiled saying "See. Free drink." she sipped it as Tomas just watched her.

  "He's an alpha...he..."

  "Marcus chill." Mouse ordered throwing an ice cube at him that hit him on the cheek. Marcus jumped and turned to her growling softly.

  "Mouse is right Marcus. I didn't accept the drink so he'll know I am not interested in him." they looked back at the guy seeing his eyes narrow slightly at Mouse drinking the drink while Marcus, to make sure he knew Tomas was taken, grabbed him and kissing him passionately.

 Mouse just rolled her eyes and sipped the fruity drink not wanting to admit that it was actually very tasty. Marcus and Tomas parted as Tomas sat there in a daze.

  "I am going to run to the men's room. Please behave while I am gone."

  "Yes dad." Mouse muttered as Marcus shook his head and stood up walking towards the restroom.

  "So you like the drink."

  "It's fine nothing special." Mouse said with indifference.

  Tomas smiled saying "You like it don't you. You make it seem you are so tough and only drink hard liquor but admit it, you like what you call "girlie drinks"."

  "Fine yes whatever!" Mouse said taking another sipping of her drink before downing the second whiskey shot. Tomas smiled when he heard loud cheering and laughter and saw a group finishing up a game of pool.

  Mouse set her drink down and standing up said "Stay here I am going to try and get us some money."

  "Mouse! They look really good...are you sure..."

  "I have skills other than exorcisms and caring for your sorry butt. Plus I got some tricks. Now stay here and watch the stuff. Also don't eat anymore of my hush puppies. I have five left and if I see any less you are walking."

  She walked off as Tomas let out a huff and glanced at the hush puppies but instead finished eating his fries then started on some of Marcus' since his plate was now empty.

  "So I see that you didn't accept my drink." A gruff sounding voice said as Tomas looked up seeing the man from the bar standing at the table.

  "Sorry I am not really into the fruity drinks. But I do appreciate the gesture and my friend here, she loves the drink." Tomas replied with a friendly smile.

  "Huh would have thought that all omegas love the fruity stuff."

  Tomas continued to keep his friendly demeanor and said, "Well no, I mean we are all different with different tastes."

  "So what is your taste then?" The man asked with a smirk looking intently at Tomas.

  "Look I'm sorry but my friend and mate will be back soon."

  "Mate? You let yourself be mated to that...mutt of an alpha?"

  Tomas instantly felt his kind demeanor fade away and standing up approached the man said, "Excuse me? What did you say?"

  "I said that you chose to mate with the mutt of an alpha instead of someone..."

  "Like you?"

  "Exactly. I mean come on, you honestly think he could protect you from other alphas?"

  "You do not know my mate. And I do not appreciate you talking about him like that. So why don't you just go back to your spot at the bar and leave us alone."

  "Ooo such a feisty omega. Don't see those too often. You wanna be starting something boy?"

  "No I don't but I will not allow you come here and speak poorly of the man I love! A man who is more alpha than you'll ever be."

  Tomas knew he should have just stopped while he was ahead and shut his mouth but no he had to go and further antagonize this alpha. The alpha grabbed Tomas and slammed him against the wall as the bar suddenly went silent.

  "I'll show you who is more alpha!" The man growled when suddenly he was wrenched away and shoved against a booth.

  "Yes please show me!" Marcus snarled standing in front of Tomas.

  "You stay out of this."

  "I don't think so, the minute you laid hands on my mate this involved me."

  Tomas walked in front of Marcus saying "Come on now, let's just end this. He isn't worth it. You don't have to prove anything Marcus."

  "I'll fight you for him." The man suddenly said as everyone in the bar let out an excited clamor.

  Tomas turned saying "What! Come on we are not in the dark ages!"

  "If you truly are this omega's alpha then you shouldn't have a problem defending him." The man reasoned crossing his arms looking at Marcus with a smug smile.

 "Fine. I will kick your arse then."

 "Marcus! Stop! No. Come on guys this isn't right. Don't I get a say in this anyways!"

  Marlene pulled Tomas out of the way and said "Don't try to stop it dear, the challenge has been made."

  "But this is against the law..."

  "Out here it doesn’t matter. Out here we play by the law of the land. Your mate just got issued a challenge...he must defend your honor."

  Mouse walked over and with a sigh said, "Well so much for not being noticed. Honestly did you two always get into this much trouble when I wasn't here or is it just me?"

 "Mouse make Marcus stop this!"

 "Marlene is right Tomas. This can't be stopped. Once the challenge has been issued the other alpha must accept it or be scorned. You should be honored Tomas, two alphas fighting over you."

 "No! Marcus is my alpha and I am his." Tomas exclaimed and ran forward saying, "Stop this! I am mated to Marcus see!" he showed his bite mark but no one seemed to be paying attention to him. Mouse grabbed him back just as the man charged Marcus.

  "You trying to get killed. How stupid are you to stand between two alphas that have gone alpha." Mouse growled as Tomas looked back at the two and saw that they had both indeed gone alpha, eyes shining and baring teeth.

  Tomas just stood there watching the two fight, hearing the cheers from the other patrons when Mouse said, "Relax, this is Marcus we are talking about. He grew up fighting in worst conditions than he has now."

  "If he loses though..." Tomas said softly as Mouse didn't even look at him.

  Mouse cheered Marcus on as Tomas just stood there watching the fight as several different emotions coursed through his body. He felt fear and anger that this was happening but also felt a rush of lust and arousal that his alpha was fighting for him and at the moment winning by a landslide. "Please God...please let Marcus win." Tomas whispered when he gasped seeing the man throw a hard punch against Marcus' jaw sending him flying against a table.

  Tomas went to go to him but was grabbed by Marlene who said, "Not yet dear, the fight is still going." Tomas felt himself subconsciously move closer to Marlene welcoming the fellow presence of another omega.

  Tomas felt himself let out a small whine before he could stop it and hoped no one heard. He saw Marcus seem to perk up and look at him as Tomas gave a nod and a smile. He saw Marcus nod back and seem to have more strength course through him.

  Tomas watched Marcus turn and grabbing a nearby chair slammed it against the man then grabbing his collar threw him against the bar. Marcus was on him quickly and hefted him up slamming his head against the edge of the bar.

 The man fell to the ground groaning, blood running down his face from the cut on his forehead, before bowing his head in defeat. The bar cheered or booed as money was exchanged. Marcus knelt down to the man and said "Seems that this mutt kicked your ass. Never judge a book by it's cover."

  He stood up when Tomas ran to him and wrapped his arms around him. Marcus held him close nuzzling him as a few others help the other man up. Marcus looked at Marlene and said "Give him the bill." Marlene smiled and nodded as Marcus said "Mouse we're leaving." Mouse down the rest of the drink and grabbing the last five hush puppies on her plate followed them out.

  When Mouse left the establishment she rolled her eyes seeing Marcus had Tomas pinned against the truck ravaging his lips. "Shall I go back in and let you two fuck it out?"

  Marcus looked up and said "Just find us a damn hotel and make sure you get your own room."

  "With the money I got from the pool game not a problem. Just keep it in your pants until we get to the hotel all right?"

  Marcus took a deep breathe and said "Then you better drive fast."

  "Fucking alphas." Mouse muttered as they got into the truck and drove.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! There is a third part to this that is basically just Marcus and Tomas reestablishing their claim on each other in uh intimate ways. I will hopefully have that up soon. 
> 
> And yes I feel would reluctantly admit to liking more fruity drinks. 
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish! Thanks!


End file.
